Letting Go of Vertigo
by AmericanAlpha
Summary: Sometimes things just don't work out. For him, things seemed to always be balanced on the edge. Spinning, spinning - keeping him confused. Clarity comes as he's brought into a new town, a new school and a new life. It could be everything he's ever wanted. He just needs to let go of all that holds him back. First thing to go: what kind of name is Glafkos Constantinou Mouskos?
1. Prologue: Contracting Vertigo

His head was swimming. He wasn't sure what to make of this change in events. Bracing himself against the wall, he used that as an anchor to climb onto the railing of the balcony, uncertainly placing his feet on the thick stone. Once he had climbed there, he straightened up, leaning away from the wall to depend on himself for this. Now is just became a matter of balancing. Just like the rest of life. Tipped too far one way, he could fall back to the safety of the balcony floor. Tipped too far the other way, it would be certain death down 12 stories to the busy world below. He wondered if anyone was looking up, wondered if anyone could see a figure in the late afternoon, precariously balancing on the edge like he was. He questioned idly if someone had even thought to call the police, or if they were watching just to see what happened. If someone was watching, eventually a crowd would gather to see what had nabbed the attention of another. But he doubted that he had been noticed. People would move on with their lives until he had a body to show for it.

He gingerly shuffled forward, taking care as if he really didn't want to topple over, moving until he was too far from the wall to gain dependency on it again. He didn't look down like most would. That would cause him to tip and lean, and he wasn't keen on ending this just yet. He instead looked to the horizon, to the skyscrapers and the buildings, breaking the even line of sunlight and earth. It was peaceful to him, calming to his soul despite the quivers that ran through body. His mind felt as if it was muddled like a feverish patient. Only one thought came through the foggy mess of his head and that was of flying. His mind helpfully supplied a quote, from someone, from something he had read or heard. " _The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it."_ And he didn't want to doubt it, he wanted to fly and reach the sky.

He could hear movement from behind him, inside the apartment as the bodies inside stirred out of their stupors. In just a moment, he knew he would hear the surprised swears and the fumbling as they realized the situation and would come to pull him off his perch and back inside. Common sense nagged at him to do just that, to follow the hands before they pulled him off. But a higher, more persistent feeling made him want to find out just if he could fly, just if that quote from a story was true. Letting his eyes slip shut, he extended his arms to his sides in a mockery of wings and tipped. His name was shouted but it fell on numbed ears as his body and balance decided to test the difference between fate and destiny. Funny how he realized seconds later that the quote was from Peter Pan.


	2. Chapter 1: Dizzy

**Woo, after that confusing prologue, I think y'all need a little more clarity, huh? Well you're not going to get much XD You'll find out what that was about later. For now, introducing the main character by throwing you straight into his world. He's not talking much, atm but you'll get to know him more.**

 **Glafkos =** _Cyprus - Aged 17_

 **Hercules =** _Greece - Aged 19_

 **Tarkan =** _TRNC - Aged 12_

 **Sadik =** _Turkey - Aged 38_

 **Warnings for each chapter will be posted.**

 **Warning(s) :** _Language, possible trigger warning (mentions of loss of parents), some sexual references_

* * *

Being a new kid at school is always hard. Even if you amazingly get along swimmingly well with the current population of kids, you're always faced with the difficulty of adjusting. There's stress, there's a difference between what you've learned and what is currently being taught, and there's a difference even in the lunch menu. He wasn't expecting to ever experience this kind of situation, being the new kid and having to deal with life as it was.

Hercules told him that it was going to be okay, that after a few weeks of blind panic that bubbles under the surface, everything was going to be fine. He told him all of this while pulling up to the unfamiliar house that he was to call home for the rest of his adolescence. He told him that Glafkos Constantinou Mouskos was going to be just fine.

"I don't see why I can't just live with you," the brunette grumbled under his breath, sinking a bit lower in his seat as he started to undo the buckle. He glanced over at the driver's seat, a grumpy pout on his lips as the other male put the car into a park.

"Because I'm a poor college kid, being sucked dry by the American educational system? That's a good reason," Hercules snorted softly, running a hand through his own dark-colored hair, looking out of the window to the house. "It'll be good for you. I mean, I hate our stepdad but it's a nice place here. Smallish but there's things to do...people to hang out with...or do, to be honest."

The sly grin was not lost on the swarthy teen who let his pout drop for a moment to form an identical grin before shoving his half brother weakly with one hand. "Herc! That's disgusting. I'm not a whore like you."

"Aw, but it's so much fun. Just don't forget the lube and condoms. Girls and guys alike will love you for that."

Glafkos wrinkled his nose in mock disgust before he burst out laughing, swatting at the other's hand that had come up to ruffle his hair. "You'll be fine, Ko," the Greek male persisted, the grin fading into a tender smile. "I'll come visit you for winter break and I'll kidnap you back to my dorm for the week."

A soft laugh bubbled up out of his lips when he heard that, looking at the ceiling of the car. A solemn smile pulled at his lips and he felt a heartsick feeling tugging at him already. "Already looking forward to it," he breathed quietly, finally releasing the seatbelt.

A silence descended on the both of them, awkward and heavy but neither could summon the courage to break it. It was a familiar silence that had been popping up ever since the funeral. It was dark and depressing and it seemed to lurk around every happy moment that they had. Glafkos had yet to find a way to get around approaching this silence at the end of every conversation. He wasn't sure what to do with it, or how to respond, other than doing what he did best: shying away and doing something else. So he opened the car door without another word, bag in hand as he stepped out of The Babes.

The Babes was a baby blue '98 Honda Accord that Hercules had acquired in high school from some druggie who was desperate for a few hundred shy of a thousand dollars...in cash. It was the kind of luck deal that only the older of the brothers could achieve. The thing ran like a dream and was the most durable thing that had ever graced the European family. Glafkos had always hoped that some day he'd find a vehicle that even matched up to The Babes but for all the money he had, he doubted that he would get above a clunker that barely got him to school and home.

"I'll get your suitcase," Hercules' voice came to him as the other climbed out of the car as well, shutting the door with a satisfying thump. The brunette teen just gave a soft hum of confirmation, still looking quietly at the car. The car that he was going to miss seeing so much. He could still remember all the times that he would rush out to greet his brother after seeing the familiar mode of transport that the Greek always insisted upon. He didn't pay attention to the sound of the trunk opening, seemingly mesmerized by staring at the top of the Accord. Glafkos' hand shut the door quietly with a sound that was less obtrusive than Herc's was before.

His eyes burned. He hadn't realized that he was blinking back tears until the blue of the car became more blurred than it should be. He hadn't planned on crying. And if he was to cry, he would have expected it to be when he hugged his older brother or watched him drive away, not while he was staring at the vehicle like some dazed drunk.

Glafkos brought his sleeve up to his face, wiping furiously at his eyes to attempt to rid any embarrassing evidence because bursting into tears about some stupid car….it was ridiculous. His attention perked as he heard the closing of the trunk, the sound causing him to lower his hand and look toward the back of the car.

Hercules' face was set in a solemn frown and he gazed at his younger sibling with a particular seriousness in his expression, the both of them knowing just everything that was bubbling under the surface in that look. It was brief but it felt like they had kept each other's eyes for a small eternity - only to be broken by green eyes flitting away to focus on the suitcase in hand.

The older of the two cleared his throat before managing a tight few words. "Let's get inside. He's probably eager to see you again."

With that, the spell seemed to be broken and the car let Glafkos out of its nostalgic hold. He nodded and tightly grasped the strap of his bag, turning away from the other and toward the house that stood in front of them, deceptively kind and cheery. He hadn't been here since mom had died. And now he was here because dad had followed after her. It was funny how those sorts of things happened.

The pastel yellow house spurred some kind of sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as a faded conscious of a nine year old expecting to go inside and find a batch of Shoushoukos* that his mother had prepared in advance to him coming home, along with the possible Turkish delight that his stepfather was very fond of.

But no such thing obviously was to be expected from the house as he walked up to the creamy white colored door. He stands there for a moment, his eyes transfixed on the slight chips in the paint...the light black scuffs and the dent where he remembered accidentally throwing a Hot Wheels car at. That's right, this wasn't a stranger's home. This was a house that he made memories in. While it wasn't the one where he called home, this was a place that he could at least feel at ease.

With that new confidence in mind, he raised his hand and pressed the cracked doorbell, listening to the buzzing sound for a slight amount of time, and then he withdrew his hand. Sudden muffled noises alerted Glafkos to the fact that someone indeed was home and that he was going to come face to face with the family he was going to be living with for the next year or two.

The flustered, anxious feeling was back and he nervously shifted his weight to his right foot as the door opened and the brunette got a good look at his stepdad after about 8 years of not seeing him in person. A tanned male stood tall in the doorway, his brown eyes staring down Glafkos, silent for a few moments. The slight confusion was evident but a flicker of realization quickly took over and a grin pulled back pink lips to bare bright white teeth. "Glafkos! Little Glafkos! You've grown quite a bit." These words, when said, were usually coupled with a squeezing hug that really isn't wanted - and this time was no exception.

He stiffly allowed himself to be held in a crushing hug for a few unsettling moments, not sure what to do or how to react. "...Uh, it's good to see you too, Sadik…" he mumbled softly, his voice quiet and nervous sounding. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and he was released to look back at Hercules for a moment. The nineteen year old stood there with a frown on his lips, suitcase at his side.

"Good to see ya, Herc," the tall brunette says with a slight wave, only to get an angered glare in return.

"Are we going to put the stuff inside? Or will we just stay outside the house all day?" the older male grumbled lowly before taking Glafkos' arm, shouldering past Sadik and pulling the other into the house.

The smallest brunette just followed his older sibling's pulls, moving into the house with a slight glance around the space. His throat tightened upon seeing the light tan walls of the entry way. Then there was the gray carpet - all so familiar to him.

The door was closed, the adult male mumbling something under his breath about the other. Luckily for Glafkos, Hercules didn't take the bait. The two quarreled like cats and dogs and it just never ended sometimes. He honestly didn't know how this little arguing competition got started between the two of them. But he knew that it had been there since his mother had married Sadik when he was four years old.

"Glafkos, uh, Tarkan and I set up Herc's old bedroom for you at the end of the hall. But if you'd prefer your old room, I'm sure the little guy won't mind switching. He's really happy that you're here. He wanted to miss school today to see you arrive but I figured you'd want the time to unpack and relax a bit….get more situated to the house," Sadik started, vaguely gesturing toward the floor upstairs.

He could hear the uncertainty in the other's voice, knowing that it was likely awkward for the other male to have another person in his house….a person that he hadn't seen in about eight years. It was a mutual awkward feeling.

"Oh, and there's some lunch in the fridge - go ahead and help yourself to the food...you too, brat." The brat comment had Glafkos rolling his eyes at the deliberate provoking that his stepfather was doing. Provoking that was most certainly going to be answered back by the college student.

Hercules huffed, the scowl never leaving his face. "Go choke on dick," he mumbled in that level voice of his before he turned toward his younger sibling, lightly flicking the back of his head teasingly and starting up the stairs to go put the suitcase in the bedroom.

And the Greek-Cypriot followed up the stairs, his hand gliding along the railing while the other hoisted his bag up. "The U-Haul should arrive tomorrow with the rest of your stuff. They're already paid for but don't tell Sadik that, tell the guys that it's a tip." Hercules stated as they walked down the hall, reaching the brown door.

"I'm not going to do that," Glafkos stated though a grin crossed his lips. "But that would be funny," he admitted, following into the room that immediately filled him with a hint of nostalgia. Staring at the navy blue walls, he could remember the times that he went to this very bedroom to climb into bed with his brother to spend the night.

Since they had lived with their mom only on the weekends while they were young, they didn't know this place as well as they did with their dad's home...and Glaf had never really felt comfortable here. Especially since Tarkan always seemed to be crying and keeping him up at night.

"This place...it's been a while," Hercules' voice caught his attention, getting him to look over to his brother, the solemn tone surprising him a bit.

He said nothing for a moment before a soft mumble escaped him, "Yeah...it has."

Once again, that silence had broken into their conversation, squishing its fat self in to make things all the more awkward and uncomfortable, until Glafkos did what he still did best: shy away and do something else. So he stepped away from the doorway, walking over to the bed, tossing his bag onto the light colored duvet. "Ungh," he groaned softly, following his bag onto the piece of furniture by flopping down on his back. "New town, new school, new home….new me?" he questioned, looking at the ceiling

"That's completely up to you," Hercules said, sitting beside the other's feet, looking over at him with a hint of a smile. "You could become the douchiest guy at school...the most athletic...the braniac...the pothead...hell, you can even be a pretty girl - I'm not judging."

Glafkos gave a whine of protest and lazily kicked at the other with one of his feet, the limb just being caught and held. "But really, Glaf. You can be whoever you wanna be now. You're getting the chance that college kids get when they go to a place out of their hometown. Reputations aren't known, new friends are made…" he said, his voice falling into a more serious sound, his face reflecting the tone. He started to untie the laces on his shoe, slowly slipping the sneaker off and letting it drop to the ground. He set that foot across his lap before picking up his other foot, repeating the same treatment for that shoe. "Just….just remember that high school may feel important but it's all bull, okay? If something bad happens there, it's not gonna be that way forever, alright?"

Glafkos felt his throat constrict again as his older brother spoke, listening without making a single noise, his hazel eyes focusing on the other. He propped his head up slightly by resting it on his arm, getting a better look at the college student at the foot of the bed.

"You're gonna fuck up. You're gonna meet shitty people that are gonna hurt you. But I want you to know that I'm still available. Just call or text me if you need to talk," the brunette continued, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while his other rubbed his younger sibling's calf for a brief moment.

This was it. This was their goodbyes. Glafkos wasn't a fan of saying goodbye and he knew that the other was the same. So they probably wouldn't say it. This would be it for them until the other came to see him again.

"...I know. I'll talk to you if something happens," he promised quietly, his gaze looking back up toward the ceiling, focusing there. His eyes slipped shut as he felt that pressing, squeezing feeling in his chest, rising and bubbling up inside. He let the world fade from him, that feeling slowly ebbing to nothing. When he opened his eyes again, the room had darkened and he was alone. His brother's jacket was resting over him, offering some sort of warmth like a blanket.

He grasped the article of clothing, pulling it up to collect it in his arms, momentarily pressing it to his face. He inhaled softly, the smell of the faded leather washing over him, calming him down. He missed him already. He closed his eyes, as he finally succumbed to tears.

* * *

 ***** **Shoushouko:** _"It may look like at first like a stick of crinkly rock candy but this homemade sweet delight uses almonds or walnuts coupled with boiled grape juice, which is called 'Palouze'._

 _The juice of the grapes comes what is called the 'must' and this will have been sieved and then placed in a huge pot where it slowly comes to the boil, an ingredient called 'asproyi' is also added to help with the cleansing process._

 _You then have the perfect casing mix from which to place your almonds and walnuts. The nuts will have been shelled and soaked so they are soft, and these are then sewn on to cotton thread which is then dipped several times into the thick jelly 'the Palouze'. Each dipping coats the nuts and only after a good thick layer has been attached, the Shoushouko is then left to hang and dry for around five to six days. The end product is a truly delicious, naturally sweet nutritious snack."_

 **Words for this chapter:** 2,646 (excluding A/N of course)


End file.
